A slice of life
by awesome unicorn365
Summary: I'm bad at summaries and this is my first story. Please no flames. Comments and good critizism is welcome. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't to love ru..I wish I did but meh :'( .

.Anyways I hope you like my first effort at being an author. ENJOY!

A Slice of Life

On a typical day of a certain high school something was about to happen."Yes! I finally got a girlfriend!" This shout attracted some unwanted attention including a certain boy by the name of Yuuki Rito. Everybody soon found out that the shout came from the school pervert Saruyama, which happens to be Rito's oldest friend. "Saruyama could you get a hold of yourself for once in your life. I can't believe that we're friends." Saruyama turned to look at him with a look that showed he was up to something. " Haruna-ch..." Rito quickly shut him up. "See, You're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you're still pinning over Sarenji-san." Rito was hurt, he knew that even though it pain him to say it but Saruyama was right. He was in love with her since the sixth grade. He then realized something, " If you can get a girlfriend, anyone can, and that means that means there is hope for my future with haruna-chan."

An hour past since Rito's declaration and they were in chemistry class. "Ok class, today we will learning about osmosis . Now find a partner and pair up." 'This is my chance to get closer to my sweet Haruna-chan.' Rito thought with fire in his eyes. He walked over to her table, "Um.. Sarenji..um.. would you like to be partners?" Said girl turned around a blush slowly creeping up on her face, " Um..ok.. sure I'd love that." Rito was floating on air when he heard those words. He had to play it cool though, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of his love. Suddenly a piece of paper flew out of someone's book and went right in Rito's face just as he was about sit . This blinded him from the outside world, all he thought was 'No, not again'. He fell. He landed on something soft . 'This definitely not the floor, it's too soft.' He fuddled with the 'floor' earning a moan. 'That's strange.' He thought as he was trying to touch the floor again. This time however he earned slap across his face. The slap didn't hurt him at all, but the person that slapped him made his heart ache. Haruna was blushing all over. She was on the floor with Rito on top of her with his hand on her left breast. "Im sorry!" Rito said in a loud voice getting up immediately. Haruna said nothing, she just run out the door. "Sarenji!" Rito shouted with a hint of sadness as he watched her race out the door. "She hates me" he thought as he just sat back down with his head down as everyone else in the class just stared and wondered what the hell was going on.

Rito walked home alone, thinking about what happened and how he could correct it. "I know! I'll ask dad. I hope he'll come home early tonight." With this new motivation Rito walked home with a glimmer of hope that maybe he still a shot with Haruna.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own to love ru

Chapter two

Rito entered the house. "I'm home!" he shouted with little enthusiasm. "What's wrong now?" asked his little sister. She had on an apron, meaning their parents weren't home. "Nothing I just had a bad day that's all. Don't worry about me.", and with that he walked slowly upstairs. He landed face first on the bed thinking about what happened today. He was just about to doze off when he felt a vibration in his pocket . " Hello?" "Yo Rito!" a loud and energetic voice shouted over the phone. "Saruyama, could you calm down. You're going to give me a headache." "I'm just calling to ask if you made your move on Sarenji." he answered. "I don't think my move was a very good one." Rito said sadly. " I have to man up and ask her out." and Rito was now feeling pumped to do just that.

The next day Rito set out with new sense of determination. He was finally going to man up and tell the girl of his dreams how he feels about her, but he needed to get everything in order before. He made sure nothing bad would happen to him this time. He even got a bulletproof vest just in case, with his luck anything might happen and Rito wasn't taking any chances.

After school Rito was waiting outside school for his crush to pass by. Haruna was talking to her two friends when she heard someone calling her name. The blue haired girl turned to see that it was none other than her long time crush. "Um.. Sarenji-chan would you like for me to walk you home?" This move took her by surprise, she didn't expect Yuuki Rito of all people to ask her to walk her home, but nonetheless she complied, very awkwardly.

Rito was on cloud nine. He was walking home the love of his life and for the first time he didn't do anything perverted. The walk was silent and awkward due to both teens shyness until Rito spoke up. "Um.. Sarenji..would you..um..would you go out with me?" Rito's face was an unhealthy color of red as he asked. He had never done anything so bold in his life. Haruna on the other hand was left speechless. She was as red as Rito was and the fact that he was looking in her eyes didn't help her much either.

There was a long silence until someone spoke. "I'm sorry for just springing this on you it's just that I liked you for a long time and..." "Yes." "..and I always want to...wait what?" Rito was both ecstatic and surprised at this response, he was wondering if he heard wrong, he hoped that he didn't though. "Yes, I would like to go out with you Yuuki-kun."

To say that Rito was speechless was an understatement, he was completely dumbfolded at her answer. He didn't even notice that they had arrived at her house.


End file.
